Blown film production lines are typically limited in output by bubble stability. Blending Linear Low Density Polyethylene (LLDPE) with 0.5 wt %-90 wt % of Low Density Polyethylene (LDPE) increases bubble stability, in part due to the higher melt strength of the LDPE. The increase in melt strength in part provides for an increase in film output. However, too high a melt strength can cause gels and poor quality film, as well as potentially limiting drawdown capabilities to thinner gauges (0.5 to 1 mil film). High melt strength resins also typically have reduced optics and toughness properties. Thus, there is a need for new ethylene-based polymers, such as LDPEs, that have an optimized balance of melt strength and improved film optical and mechanical properties, for blown film applications.
LDPE polymers are disclosed in the following references: WO 2010/042390, WO 2010/144784, WO 2011/019563, WO 2012/082393, WO 2006/049783, WO 2009/114661, US 2008/0125553, U.S. Pat. No. 7,741,415, and EP 2239283B1. However, such polymers do not provide an optimized balance of high melt strength and improved film mechanical properties, for blown film applications. Thus, as discussed above, there remains a need for new ethylene-based polymers, such as LDPEs, that have an optimized balance of melt strength, optics, processability and output, and toughness. These needs and others have been met by the following invention.